teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Ennis
Ennis was an antagonist and a supporting character in Season 3 of Teen Wolf. Just like fellow Alpha Kali, he was first introduced as a nurse who seemed intent on capturing Isaac Lahey from Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. However, when Scott McCall caught him trying to take an anesthetized Isaac out of the building in a wheelchair, the two engaged in a fight in the hospital's elevator that revealed that Ennis was, in fact, an Alpha Werewolf. Later, he was shown fighting against Braeden with the rest of the Alpha Pack, led by Deucalion. He spent the first part of the season working with his pack to manipulate Derek Hale into joining the Alpha Pack, which culminated in a battle at an abandoned mall that resulted in both Ennis and Derek being seriously injured after falling three stories and landing on an escalator. Ennis was brought to Alan Deaton's animal clinic by Kali, Ethan, Aiden, and the pack's Emissary, Marin Morrell, to seek the veterinarian's help in healing him. Despite Ennis' grave condition, Deaton was able to save his life, but it ended up making no difference-- Deucalion, seeing an opportunity to manipulate the rest of the pack-- namely, Kali-- into forcing Derek's hand with regards to joining the pack, smashed Ennis' skull with his bare hand. Just as Deucalion intended, Kali, Ethan, and Aiden, believing that Ennis died from wounds inflicted by Derek and Scott, became intent on avenging him. Early Life Not much is known about Ennis' early life, such as when he was born, where he was from, or whether he's a born Werewolf or a bitten one. However, it can be assumed that he killed an Alpha and became one himself at some point in his life before building his own pack. In the early 2000s, he and his pack attended a summit in Beacon Hills with Talia Hale and the Hale Pack, Deucalion and his original pack, and Kali and her original pack. At some point at the beginning of the summit, one of Ennis' Betas was shot in the throat with an arrow by Argent Hunters before being tortured through removal of his claws and killed by being cut in half. When the Alphas and their packs convened at the abandoned distillery, Ennis announced his Beta's death and urged the other packs to assist him in retaliation; however, since it had nothing to do with her pack, Kali had no interest in being involved, and though Talia agreed that it was Ennis' right to get revenge for the loss of his Beta (which was seconded by her daughter Laura, who argued that Hunters don't discern between packs and that they were all at risk from the Argents), Deucalion argued against further bloodshed, insisting that it wouldn't end at "an eye for an eye." Despite Deucalion's argument, Ennis made it clear he was intent on revenge by carving a spiral into the corrugated metal wall of the distillery with his claws. The next day, Ennis showed up at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital to try to retrieve his Beta's body from the morgue, but then-Deputy Noah Stilinski stopped him, reminding him that the Sheriff's department's investigation into how he died was still in progress, and that, even if they had closed the case, Ennis wasn't his biological family and thus had no claim to his remains. Though Ennis was angered by this reaction and physically threatened Stilinski, he didn't fight back out of fear of exposing his supernatural identity. Some time later, Talia's brother, Peter, convinced Talia's son Derek that the best way to ensure that his girlfriend Paige Krasikeva wouldn't leave him upon learning that he was a Werewolf was to turn her into one as well, making her strong and healthy and giving her a longer lifespan. Knowing that Talia would never do it and wanting to take advantage of the large number of Alphas currently in Beacon Hills, Peter recruited Ennis to give Paige the Bite, as he knew Ennis needed to fill the hole in his pack caused by his Beta's death. However, though Derek changed his mind at the last moment and tried to intervene, Ennis easily overpowered him and showed him it was too late-- he had already attacked and bitten Paige. Paige ultimately rejected Ennis' bite, which meant that Ennis was still short a pack member. After Deucalion's attempt to forge a truce with Gerard Argent ended in a massacre that killed several of his Betas and left him blind, another one of his Betas, Marco, attempted to challenge him for his Alpha status. Unfortunately for him, Deucalion was able to kill him, causing him to learn that an Alpha can steal the powers of his Betas, making him stronger and more powerful in the process. After Deucalion, corrupted by the power rush he received, killed the rest of his Betas to steal their power, he invited Kali and Ennis to join him, with Ennis becoming the first to join the newly-formed Alpha Pack by killing his own Betas and Emissary. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf Personality Very little of Ennis' true personality was revealed as a result of his short time on the series, but the little he was seen in the series indicated that Ennis was the "strong and silent"-type who preferred to rely on his physically-intimidating appearance to aggressively frighten and persuade others to do what he wanted. He was shown to be extremely loyal to his pack and Deucalion, to the point where he was the first Alpha to go through with killing all of his own Betas and his Emissary without reservation as his initiation into the Alpha Pack. This willingness to do anything for his leader in addition to his physical strength and enjoyment of violence made him a perfect soldier in the Alpha Pack and was likely a major factor in why Deucalion recruited him in the first place. He was implied to have a romantic relationship with fellow packmate Kali, suggesting that he may have had a softer, more caring side that he had no time to demonstrate in the series prior to his death. This side was also briefly seen in the flashbacks to several years before the start of the series; prior to the creation of the Alpha Pack, Ennis was shown to deeply care for his Betas, as he swore vengeance against the Hunters for the torture and murder of one of his own. Physical Appearance Ennis was a 6'4" giant; not only was he tall, but he was very muscular as well, making him even more powerful than a typical Alpha. He had tanned white skin, dark brown eyes, and a shaved head, and preferred simple clothing such as plain white tshirts, jeans, and boots. When shifted, his eyes did not resemble that of a typical Alpha-- instead of manifesting glowing bright red irises, his irises were blood red, glowing dully with a dark black ring around the outer rim, just like his packmate and presumed lover, Kali. Powers and Abilities Ennis possessed all of the standard powers and abilities of an Alpha Werewolf, but to a highly amplified degree as a result of him stealing and absorbing the powers of his Betas and Emissary prior to his admission to the Alpha Pack. His powers included super strength, speed, agility/reflexes, durability, and senses, as well as the ability to shapeshift into an Alpha werewolf, the ability to take pain from other beings, and heightened animal instincts. Weaknesses Ennis possessed all of the standard weaknesses associated with Werewolves, including Wolfsbane, Mountain Ash, mistletoe, electricity, and the lunar eclipse. He was also somewhat vulnerable to the effects of intense emotions and the full moon, though, as an older and experienced Werewolf, he was able to resist the effects much easier than younger ones. Etymology *'Ennis': Ennis is an Anglicized form of the Gaelic surname Ó Aonghuis, meaning "descendant of Angus." Angus itself is an English form of the Irish and Scottish Gaelic name Aonghas, composed of Celtic elements that mean "one" and "choice," a fitting name for Ennis, who made the choice to betray his original pack by killing them and joining Deucalion's Alpha Pack. Trivia *He was presumed to be in a relationship with Kali. *It has been implied that Ennis was the first person to join the Alpha Pack after Deucalion created the idea of it. *He is the only Alpha so far in the series who has had a human die from their Bite rather than being turned, as evidenced by Paige Krasikeva rejecting his Bite and having to be mercy-killed by Derek Hale in the early 2000s. Gallery 3x01_ennis_at_hospital.jpg 3x01_Ennis_alpha_shift.png 3x01_I'm_an_alpha.jpg 3x01_Ennis_vs_Braeden.jpg 3x04_Ennis_at_Derek's_loft.png 3x05_Ennis_vs_Scott.png 3x08_Ennis_spiral.png 3x08_Ennis_turns_Paige.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Alpha Pack Category:Alphas Category:Werewolves Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Shapeshifters